La Crisis de los 30
by Noches de insomnio
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si en medio de tus treintantos, te das cuenta que no haz hecho una sola locura en tu vida?. Se lo preguntaremos a Brennan. Para los que han leído el mini (publicado en la cuenta de Michelle Bones) - La crisis de los 10, está en el mismo universo. Esperamos sus comentarios.
1. Chapter 1

_**Anngel: Queridas lectoras, esta historia es un fundamento que me dio la queridísima Michell, pero que yo amablemente me propuse escribir, realmente ha sido todo un juego hacerlo… Y ya pensamos en una segunda parte o en un epilogo bastante curioso… Espero que les guste y déjennos un Rev, para saber si es de su agrado, no cuesta nada, ¡cariños!**_

 _ **La Crisis de los Treinta tantos**_

Temperance Brennan, la mejor antropóloga forense a nivel mundial, reconocida por sus aportes científicos en el trabajo de reconocimientos e identificación de víctimas. Ha realizado clases magistrales en universidades y conferencias sobre su rama de estudio e investigación, siendo siempre el foco único de la atracción, no solo por su inteligencia, sino también por belleza y peculiaridad en su carácter.

Desde hace diez años, trabaja como agente externo para el FBI, siendo junto a su compañero Seeley Booth, la pareja con mayor tasa de arresto dentro de la organización, lo que llevó al agente a ser el jefe de área y nexo directo con el Jeffersonian.

Por otro lado la mujer anteriormente nombrada, también es escritora y una muy buena por cierto, donde se destaca hasta el día de hoy con 7 novelas, altamente detalladas y consideradas los mejores best seller, no solo en EEUU, si no que en países de habla hispana como Argentina, Chile y Perú.

A sus 35 años, no solo había conseguido fama, dinero y fortuna gracias a su trabajo y pasatiempo, como decía ella, sino que a pesar de varios pretendientes como el agente Sullivan, el director del FBI Andrew Hacker, el agente CIA Daniel Beck, y otro montón de arqueólogos, antropólogos y científicos de toda área de investigación, habían hecho fila para poder ganar solo unos minutos de atención, pero solo uno por sobre esos hombres y machos alfa, había logrado llegar a su acorazado corazón.

El agente especial, y especial en todo sentido de la palabra, macho alfa y líder de manada, logró conquistar su corazón a capa y espada, porque había que ser sincero, nadie tenía más paciencia y aguante que su compañero de labores y de vida. Si se trataba de horas de escucha, pues Booth se llevaba el record, si se trataba de momentos emocionales, Booth siempre había estado y la verdad es que no recordaba a nadie más en todos sus años de vida… SI se trabaja de sexo, (O.O) ¡OH! Por todos los padres de la ciencia, no había mejor amante, ni más fornido, ni con mejor estructura ósea, ni con manos más expertas, podía hacerla sentir los mejores orgasmos de su vida… Y así era cada vez que compartían el lecho de esa forma, porque cuando se trataba de descansar, solo sus brazos la hacían despertar con tantas ganas de vivir.

Sus hijos eran otro motivo por el cual se despertaba con la mayor alegría del mundo, ver la carita de Christine y de Hank cada mañana, ver el puchero y los rasgos de su padre tan bien formados y definidos, eran prueba irrefutable de que su vida era la mejor, si la mejor que pudo algún día pensar, si quiera en tener, entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que algo le faltaba a su vida?, tenía de todo lo que algún día pudo desear cuando vivía del sistema de adopciones y en hogares temporales.

Observó su oficina, necesitaba centrarse en escribir, por lo menos un capítulo de octava novela, pero no, su mente divagaba en lo que le faltaba… Sabor, miró a su querida amiga Ángela, estaba ahí abrazando a su esposo, colgada de su cuello y al parecer lo intentaba convencer de algo, la verdad es que la curiosidad no era lo de ella, pero por primera vez quiso saber algo de su amiga de esa forma, se puso de pie lento y se apegó a la muralla de vidrio de su oficina, intentó aclarar su mente y escuchar.

\- _**¿Entonces aceptas? –**_ extraño, ¿que aceptaría Jack?.

– _**Qué quieres que te diga… Está bien, lo haremos –**_ y luego de eso sintió brincos y gritos, acercándose… No logró volver a tiempo a su escritorio, así que se dio vuelta he hizo como que revisaba algo en el suelo.

– _**¡Confirmado Brenn!... Nos vamos a las Vegas –**_ ¿Qué?, ¿Cuándo había aceptado un viaje con su amiga?, ¿en qué momento extraño la había calzado para algo así?.

– _**Ángela, no puedo… Sabes que siempre este mes… El mes… -**_ se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo que la dejó en shock.

– _**Este fin de semana es tu aniversario… Ni el FBI, ni Cam dirán que no, a unos días libres amiga –**_ no sabía porque eso sonaba como a una tortura, más que una ayuda.

– _**Cariño, es un regalo… -**_ y se alejó hasta la puerta.

– _**Nos vamos el miércoles –**_ y ahí estaba la confirmación de lo que pensaba… ¿Booth aceptaría este viaje?... Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido, cuando una hermosa voz llenó la instancia, con su celestial mensaje - _**¡Huesos, tenemos un cadáver!.**_

…

 _ **Bien, ahora respiré y cuénteme agente Booth, ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa? –**_ Durante la tarde las cosas habían estado bien, el caso fue corto, ya que descubrieron que el hombre se había suicidado, para dejar su seguro de vida a su única hija. Así que había llevado a su esposa al laboratorio, pero durante el camino, la notó extremadamente callada y comentario que realizaba, era respondido solo por un monosílabo

– _**Sus respuestas… -**_ se pasó la mano por el cabello y Lance anotaba rápidamente en su libreta…

 _*Locura temporal… *desesperanza, pasa las manos por su cabello…_

– _**Estimulo… ¿Sexual? –**_ El hombre se dio vuelta a mirarlo.

– _**¿Ah?, ¿qué?... No Sweets, mi vida con sexual con Brennan es plena –**_ dijo arreglándose la chaqueta y tirando los hombros hacía adelante, realmente en su cara se notaba lo satisfecho que estaba, el psicólogo tosió un poco sacando de su ensimismamiento.

– _**Agente Booth, no quería saber tanto –**_ Recién se percataba de sus dichos, su cara estaba roja y volvía sentarse frente al chico pato, el hombre solo sigua anotando.

 _*fijación sexual… Complejo Freudiano *recetar inhibidores * ¿crisis de la vejes?_

– _**Sweets, me refiero a que ella está pasando por algo… -**_ el hombre se puso de pie y se sentó al lado del agente.

– _**Bien… Agente Booth –**_ le palmeó la espalda – _**Le voy a recetar, este medicamento… ¡ok!... ¡ok!, no le recetaré nada –**_ le dijo ante una mirada que si hubiera sido fusil, lo deja sin cabeza.

\- _**¿Entonces qué? –**_ la respuesta y la conclusión era simple… Lo complejo era decirle a Booth lo que él pensaba.

– _**La doctora Brennan está…**_ \- y su móvil por primera vez en ocho años de hacer terapia al agente, le salvaba la vida.

– _**Booth, me llama Cullen, creo que es más importante… -**_ dijo tomando su chaqueta y arrastrándolo fuera de la consulta – _**Porque no viene mañana y seguimos con la consulta –**_ era hora de correr, si le decía a Seeley que su esposa estaba en medio de una crisis, podría no vivir para ver a su hijo llegar a la primaria. __

…

Ya durante la noche, las abstracciones de la antropóloga seguían intactas, miraba a sus hijos mientras jugaban con su padre, era hermoso verlo tirado en el piso, como ambos niños sobre él y riendo, pero algo en su corazón le decía que estaba incompleto… Tal vez la locura, esa locura que nunca pudo liberar…

Sus años de universitaria, habían sido plenamente concentrados en el estudio, prueba de ello es que no asistió al Baile escolar, en ese momento ya estaba adelantando créditos, sus años posteriores se los llevó entre talleres, experimentos, viajes y libros. Luego a sus veinticinco, con doctorado incluido, comenzó su trabajo en el Jeffersonian como antropóloga en jefe y desde ahí, solo un par de veces que salió con Ángela y las copas reiteradas con Booth…

Recapitulando en verdad no había hecho una sola locura en su vida… Podía con considerar un arrebato cuando en medio del caso de Pelant, le pidió matrimonio a su compañero, o las palabras que escribió a su amigo cuando fue sepultada viva… ¿pero una real locura?... Vivir la vida, como decía su casi hermana, nuevamente una sonrisa en su rostro, hoy consideraba que haber viajado a las Molucas era una de sus más grandes arranques… Y las cosas en la despedida de soltera, en palabras de Booth, ¡woou, una experiencia de otro mundo!.

– _**Ya niños, a lavar sus dientes –**_ un coro de decepción se situó en el living de la casa.

\- _**¡Ohh, vamos huesos, solo un minuto más!**_ – estaba agradecida, pero realmente faltaba algo de demencia en su calmada vida.

– _**No chicos, especialmente al mayor… A la cama –**_ y Booth cambio su rostro y arrastró a sus hijos a la cama.

– _**Espérame en la bañera, bebe.**_

Comenzó preparando el baño, mientras subía la escalera vino a su cabeza la mejor idea que podría haber tenido en años, según ella, se daría el lujo de alocar su vida y convertirla en un remolino de situaciones incontrolables, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Max.

– _**Hola papá –**_ el hombre un poco asustado al otro lado de la línea respondió.

– _**Hola… ¿Tempe?, pasó algo con los niños –**_ preguntó mirando la hora en el reloj, eran poco más de las 22 horas.

– _**No Max… Emm, quería pedirte un favor –**_ la cosa pintaba de claro a oscuro, su hija ni siquiera en las pésimas había solicitado su ayuda… ¿ahora qué pasaría, el fin del mundo?.

– _**Hija… Alguna broma… ¿cámara escondida quizá?**_ – la mujer gruñó, debía hacer esto rápido, quería envolver a Booth en esta irracionalidad sin que siquiera sospechara lo que se le venía encima.

– _**Si no puedes, llamaré a alguien más –**_ ya la tonalidad de voz ocupada por la mujer era extraña, así que simplemente la dejó hablar.

– _**Dime hija… ¿para que soy útil?**_ – La mujer se planteó un rápido discurso.

– _**Quédate con los niños, durante la próxima semana –**_ el hombre miró el calendario, miró nuevamente la hora y se rascó la cabeza.

\- _**¿la crisis de los treinta? –**_ y de forma automática las carcajadas de Max, llegaban hasta su oído, casi reventándolo, aunque hasta ahora, no le quiso poner nombre a su situación, era justamente describible de aquella manera.

– _**Max… -**_ El hombre se burló por unos minutos más y luego en voz neutra y casi angelical respondió.

– _**Está bien, ahí estaré.**_

…

EL paso uno ya estaba resuelto, una cosa es que quisiera volverse loca durante la semana próxima, la otra es que quisiera dejar a sus hijos sin cuidado y que de la noche a la mañana se volvió una mala madre, pero unas manos suaves la sacaron de su pensamiento y nublaron su mente por unos instantes.

– _**Ya están listos los niños –**_ esa era una buena razón para comenzar con su plan… Desde hoy sería una nueva mujer, tal vez tomaría la personalidad de Roxy prestada o el descaro de Wanda… Esperaba encontrarse con Tonny o Bock en ese caso.

– _**Cariñito –**_ Salió de la boca de la mujer, dejando con un signo de interrogación al hombre que besaba su cuello.

\- _**¿Cariñito?, eso me suena a… -**_ y la mujer lo empujó sobre una silla que se encontraba en el baño, el calló con las piernas abiertas y ella puso su pie justo en el medio, rosando su parte más íntima, este la miró asustado, ella reía internamente, su hijo Sweets le habría dicho que sufría de personalidad múltiple.

– _**He quedado con Ángi, para ir a las Vegas… Nos vamos el miércoles –**_ Booth intentó ponerse de pie y replicar, pero la posición del zapato le oprimió la virilidad

\- _**¡¿qué?!... pero ¡¿cuándo?!... ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! –**_ La mujer se cargó más en su posición haciendo que el hombre se corriera para atrás

\- _**¡Rayos Huesos, eso dolió! ¿Qué pretendes? –**_ La miró asustado por primera en esos diez años, mientras ella cogió su corbata y lo acercó a sus labios.

– _**Solo un pequeño descanso, cariñito –**_ y pasó su lengua en forma sensual por sus labios, retiró su pie y dejó caer la bata que tenía puesta, dejando su espalda al descubierto.

…

Era miércoles por la mañana, Max pasó a recoger a los niños, Huesos se había ondulado el cabello y pintado sus labios de forma gruesa y provocativa. Había notado sutiles cambios en su forma de vestir y en su forma de caminar, pero hasta que no la vio con ese peinado y vio la ropa que había dejado para él sobre la cama, no hizo las conjeturas necesarias para hacer calzar su personaje.

\- _**¿amor, nos vamos de encubierto? –**_ Dijo en voz alta, revisando la ropa en la maleta y mirando el sombrero que alguna vez había utilizado Bock.

– _**No cariñito… ¿Qué te parece este modelo? –**_ Por todas las vírgenes, la mujer llevaba un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, de color claro, casi transparente, el modelito no llegaba ni a la mitad del muslo y el escote era sencillamente pecaminoso.

\- _**¿Ro… Ro… Roxy? –**_ Tragó en seco y de forma automática y bochornosa sufrió una erección.

– _**Parece que el vestido te ha encantado –**_ dijo colgándose por un lado y rosando con la pierna el bulto de sus pantalones.

– _**Pero ahora nos espera un avión –**_ No sabía el pobre hombre que le esperaba en estas dichosas vacaciones de mitad de trimestre.

…

Durante el camino la artista, pensaba en su amiga y en lo torturada que se veía, hace solo un par de días.

 _Realmente Ángela era la más entusiasmada con todo, se la pasaba de un lado para el otro, arreglando el hotel, buscando los mejores recorridos turísticos, hasta que Brennan interrumpió en su oficina._

– _**Ángela… -**_ _le dijo con voz casi torturada._

 _-_ _ **¿Qué pasa cariño? –**_ _La artista se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó._

– _**Ven, siéntate –**_ _ambas mujeres esperaron en silencio, hasta que la doctora B, se atrevió a hablar._

– _**Ángela, ya sé que esto parecerá raro… Pero estoy en medio de una crisis… Tengo todo, al amor de mi vida, mi trabajo, mis hijos… todo, lo que cualquier mujer a mi edad podría desear, pero no me es suficiente, he pensado que este viaje… -**_ _La artista leyó el pensamiento de su amiga, no por menos la conocía a tanto tiempo._

– _**No se hable más, haremos de este viaje una locura –**_ _Brenn la abrazó y le dio la gracias en silencio._

– _**Amiga, te recomiendo que en este viaje seas otra.**_

Y así era, la señora Montenegro Hodgins se encontraba observando el cambio de su amiga, realmente era otra, era como ver el lado osado de Brennan, ese lado rebelde que jamás dejó salir, ese lado endiabladamente sensual y que por un demonio.

\- _**¿Cómo no infartaste al tigre?**_ – Gritó la morena, mientras que Booth, la miraba con terror en los ojos, ambas amigas gritaron al lado de sus maridos.

– _**Lo de las Vegas… Se queda en las Vegas…**_

Para Ángela era toda una revelación lo que Brennan deseaba, agua, sol, chicos jóvenes y bien dotados, locuras al por montón… Laissez faire (dejar hacer) de la vida, talvez nadar desnuda en la alberca del hotel, o jugar en las mesas de un casino hasta el amanecer. Ya más tarde hablaría con su amiga para saber cuáles eran los planes a seguir durante ese viaje exprés, por ahora lo único que quería saber era donde estaban esos dos.

Minutos antes

Booth miraba al techo, por alguna extraña razón le había tocado el asiento de la ventana, siempre era Huesos la que cogía ese lugar, para poder dormir más tranquila, cerró los ojos e intentó descansar un poco, muestra en su infinito instinto le decía que algo iba a pasar, pero no quería arruinar el viaje, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Huesos se veía realmente entusiasmada y no por osamentas precisamente, recordó:

 _ **¡Oh! Y a donde vamos con los chicos… ¿Porque supongo que vamos los dos? –**_ _La mujer había sonreído y respirado, como si no fuera dejar de hablar en meses._

– _**Booth, por supuesto que vamos los dos, pero estoy tan emocionada, por fin podré estudiar el comportamiento de los hombres compulsivos a las apuestas –**_ _dejo levantando las manos y llenando su cara de expresión, como cada vez que hablaba de Huesos._

– _**Es tan excitante, por ¡Freud! Booth, siempre quise aprender a hacer eso que hace con las cartas, de esta forma –**_ _Hizo el movimiento con las manos, como pasando un mazo de cartas a la otra a distancia._

 _-_ _ **¿barajar? –**_ _Ella asentía y luego seguía hablando, de ese grupo de gente viciosa como si fuese la cultura más impresionante del planeta._

 _-_ _ **¡oh! Y podré bailar sobre la barra –**_ _el hombre sacudió su cabeza y la miro de forma inquisitiva._

 _-_ _ **¿Huesos?.**_

Y su recuerdo terminaba ahí, cuando sentía una mano sobre sus piernas, deslizarse lentamente hasta su entrepierna, tragó en seco y se preguntó cuántas veces más lo haría durante ese viaje.

– _**Huesos… -**_ dijo en forma estrangulada, mientras el pequeño Booth comenzaba a crecer bajo su ropa, para el colmo esos pantalones ajustados no ayudaban mucho.

\- _**¿Qué pasa cariñito? –**_ El hombre la miró con recelo, ¿Qué diablos había pasado con su esposa?, la vio morderse el labio y mirar con lujuria el bulto en sus pantalones.

\- _**¿Qué estás pensando? –**_ La voz del hombre estaba cargada de miedo. La mujer miró a todos lados en el vuelo, la primera clase no tenía muchos pasajeros, así que en una jugada rápida abrió el cierre de su compañero y tomó el toro por los cuernos.

– _**Nada que no vaya a ser placentero –**_ El agente alarmado miró por sobre los sillones, esperando que alguna azafata lo salvara de su esposa en "en modo pecado", pero nada.

\- _**¡Por san Pedro Huesos, es un lugar público! –**_ y ahí iba otra jugarreta más de su esposa, había sacado un arete y lo dejó caer justo a sus pies, le dio mirada.

– _**Mira dulzura, se ha caído, debo recogerlo –**_ por su cabeza se pasó el único pensamiento lógico de aquella acción.

– _**No Brenn, por favor n… -**_ y la frase se había cortado en ese momento, ella se había agachado y tenía su brazo estirado al suelo y su boca en… miró hacia abajo, al sentir el contacto de los delicados labios de su mujer, justo en la punta de su miembro, el placer y el calor se reflejaron en su cara, cuando una mujer con el carro de servicio se acercó a su asiento.

– _**¿señores, se les ofrece algo? –**_ La mujer abrió los ojos con pena y simplemente siguió su camino, ante una cara pálida de Booth.

\- _**¡Oh, ya he recuperado mí aro! –**_ Dijo de forma inocente y acaricio fuertemente con la mano el miembro del hombre. Esta mujer lo mataría algún día.

– _**Huesos… -**_ no pudo hacer más cuando fue arrastrado al baño de servicio.

– _ **Lo que pasa en las Vegas…**_ \- y violado literalmente.

…

Al llegar a destino, el agente iba con la cabeza agacha y más se abochornó, cuando Ángela le preguntó a su amiga, porque había desaparecido en mitad del vuelo.

\- _**¡Oh bueno!, Booth se sentía un poco mal y lo acompañé al baño –**_ la desfachatez de Brennan era increíble, también era increíble lo que habían hecho en un espacio tan pequeño, como el baño del avión, el hombre podía jurar que hasta hoy su esposa jamás había sido tan elástica.

\- _**¿y bueno cual es nuestro itinerario?**_ – Preguntaba Jack y Ángela lo miraba con picardía.

– _**El nuestro, es la habitación… y luego el Bar –**_ Respondió, Ángela. __Al agente ya le daba miedo preguntar.

– _**El nuestro es incierto… -**_ Respondió rápido la antropóloga, con una sonrisa pegada en los labios.

– _**Vamos –**_ ambos hombres caminaron en silencio… Esas mujeres algo se traían entre manos.


	2. Chapter 2

_Día uno - ¡Vamos a nadar!_

Al llegar al hotel cada pareja se dirigió a su habitación.

– _**Jamás pensé que Roxy fuera así de atrevida –**_ le comentó Booth de forma despreocupada y mirando el pasillo.

\- _**¡Oh cariñito! Y no te imaginas cuanto –**_ No alcanzó a decir más y lo tenía acorralado a la pared. El hombre se planteó seriamente lo que venía pensando desde que se enteró del viaje ¿podría sobrevivir a esa semana con su esposa?, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al sentir por segunda vez en el día una delicada caricia entre sus piernas.

– _**Vamos Huesos… -**_ La mujer se rio fuerte y retrocedió.

– _**Vamos a la habitación.**_

No demoraron mucho en aquel lugar, el lado racional de la doctora se había activado por unos minutos y prácticamente rogó a su marido dar una muy larga caminata por el hotel, deseaba conocerlo en su esplendor y para que estamos con cosas extrañas, deseaba por sobre todo saber en qué lugar de aquel hermoso espacio, llevaría a cabo sus planes diabólicos.

Habían dado vueltas por la azotea, visitado los lugares de interés, la piscina externa, los bares, los restaurantes, locales y variedad de entretención que proporcionaba el lugar. Al llegar al cuarto piso se encontraron con una habitación cerrada.

– _**Vamos ahí –**_ el hombre se espantó.

– _**No Huesos, alcanzas a ver el PROHIVIDO PASAR –**_ no alcanzó a decir más y ella empujó las puertas.

Realmente quedó encantado al verla ingresar, era como una niña yendo por un caramelo, ¿Qué paso amor mío?, ¿a qué se debe este cambio tan radical? ¿Volverás a ser la misma, mi racional y pasional esposa?, y mientras se concentraba en observar la hermosa piscina olímpica, su mente fantaseaba con rescatar a Brennan de las aguas y besarla de forma pasional.

– _**Booth… Vamos –**_ escuchó al final de la habitación, cuando pudo mirar, se talló los ojos, pensado que necesitaba una visita al oftalmólogo de forma urgente.

– _**Huesos ¡no!, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!? –**_ la mujer lo miraba de forma provocativa y solo llevaba su ropa interior, ya que el resto reposaba en la orilla de la alberca.

– _**Un poco de locura… Nada más.**_

La vio deslizar el brasear de forma sugestiva ante sus ojos, guiñarle el ojo, mientras cubría sus senos con el brazo izquierdo.

– _**Dime que no te gusta lo que vez… Cariñito –**_ y ahí estaba de nuevo presente la doble personalidad de Temperance. Una puntada en su virilidad y podría jurar que ya estaba listo para acabar ahí mismo, la imagen impúdica de su mujer bajando las bragas de forma sensual por sus piernas era algo que pocas veces había tenido la fortuna de admirar… Tal vez por su puritanismo y por su poca variedad en cuanto a "donde hacer el acto", verdaderamente había olvidado que su mujer era fogosa y que le gustaba experimentar cosas nuevas y cautivadoras…

Aunque la última vez que hicieron algo así, no había sido tan seguido como en las últimas 24 horas.

– _**Por favor… No lo hagas –**_ y de un solo tirón se descubrió sus partes sugestivas, se tocó lentamente su intimidad, para mostrarle que tan lista estaba para él y luego se deslizó en el agua.

Una sirena, una de aquellas que cautivaba a los marineros y los llevaba a la perdición, una letal mujer pez… Que se deslizaba entre la corriente calma.

– _**Hazme compañía –**_ le dijo mientras se movía hasta sus pies, que topaban la orilla de la estanque.

No sabía si era un regalo o una locura.

– _**No… alguien puede entrar en cualquier momento –**_ Le dijo sacándose la chaqueta, para cubrirla y extendiendo la mano para sacarla de ahí.

– _**Vamos, amor… Hazme caso –**_ la mujer con un puchero extendió la mano, para ser ayudada, pero una sonrisa pícara hizo dudar al hombre, quien al contacto de la piel con su esposa fue jalado con ropa y todo al fondo.

\- _**¡Maldición, Huesos!**_ – dijo mientras salía a flote y era abordado por suaves caricias bajo el agua, pequeños besos por el rostro y una mano sé preocupaba de abrir la bragueta del pantalón.

\- _**¡no! ¡no! ¡no! –**_ y un gemido le salió de la garganta, cuando unas piernas fuertes se envolvieron en sus caderas y obligaron al pequeño Booth a entrar en la placentera oscuridad.

– _**¿demasiado excitante? –**_ Le gimió la mujer en el oído.

– _**¡por un demonio Temperance! –**_ apresuró a besar sus labios y a nadar con ella hasta la orilla, se afirmó de la costado y comenzó a mover sus caderas de forma pausada, la sensación del cuerpo en el agua, mientras que su temperatura subía y su miembro sentía las contracciones internas de su mujer.

Era uno de sus grandes placeres, cada vez que podían hacerlo en la bañera, él buscaba las mil y una formas de quedarse ahí largo tiempo, se mantenía renovando el agua tibia, haciendo masajes estimulantes a su compañera y manteniéndola atada a sus brazos… Era primera vez que lo hacían en una situación así. Habían llegado al orgasmo.

Las puertas del lugar se abrieron de par en par y un guardia ingreso, la cara de sorpresa de Booth fue única e irrepetible.

\- _**¿Señor… se encuentra bien? –**_ El agente miró alrededor y su compañera brillaba por su ausencia.

– _**Ehh ¿sí? –**_ El guardia lo miró de forma desaprobatoria.

– _**Señor, espero que haya visto el letrero fuera –**_ el hombre tragó en seco aun sintiendo el sabor dulce de su esposa.

– _**Disculpe… Fue solo un accidente –**_ dijo de forma atropellada, el hombre se dio la vuelta y observó la ropa femenina tirada en la orilla.

– _**Señor, saldré y le daré solo 5 minutos para abandonar el salón, luego de eso volveré con la policía –**_ nuevamente era pillado infraganti en un situación poco decorosa, ese era solo el primer día de su viaje, el primer día de 7… La duda era… ¿Podría sobrevivir?.

\- _**¡Brennan! –**_ Gritó mientras se trepaba por la escalera de salida – _**¡Vuelve aquí… Un día de estos me vas a matar Huesos!.**_

Una sonrisa amplia se escuchó al final del cuarto, mientras la mujer abría la puerta y se esfumaba, su rabia se había suavizado, pero al ver que la mujer se devolvía y le mostraba la ropa interior que llevaba en la mano, palideció completamente, luego su rostro se tiño de rojo.

\- _**¡Pero qué demonios!... ¡Huesos ven aquí!.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Día dos – Noche de Juegos_

Las Vegas no solo ofrecía una serie de Hoteles cinco estrellas, Las Vegas era una ciudad bohemia y de entretención nocturna. Booth y Brennan lo sabían muy bien, desde que hace algunos años se habían encargado de un caso en esa misma ciudad y donde también la personalidad múltiple de Huesos, se había presentado por primera vez.

– _**Querido amigo, porque tienes esa cara –**_ Dijo Jack, acercándose al bar, donde el agente se bebía un wiski al seco.

– _**Digamos que no he dormido –**_ expresó más feliz de lo que se podría pensar por su rostro.

– _**Parece que la Doctora B… ha… -**_ el hombre levantó su mano y negó, verdaderamente Jack quiso retroceder, sabía que su amigo era famoso por sus arranques de furia y que no le gustaba nada que se metieran en su vida personal.

– _**Jack… No sé qué hacer –**_ Comenzó a negar con la cabeza y ahora sí que el entomólogo se comenzaba a preocupar.

– _**Primero… ¿no me vas a golpear? ¿Cierto? –**_ Booth se sintió confundido.

\- _**¿no?, ¿pero qué diablos estás hablando? –**_ el científico intentó arreglar la situación.

– _**solo… Solo cuéntame, estoy para escucharte… -**_ Booth respiró y miró a su amigo con cara de borrego.

– _**Bueno… Veras… Lo que pasa con Huesos…**_

…

– _**No… Ángela, no es de mi estilo –**_ Brennan negaba y fruncía el entrecejo.

– _**Si cariño, verás que con este modelito lo dejas loco –**_ la mujer indecisa aun lo miró con recelo – _**Está bien… Hay que llevarlo –**_ Un par de horas más y estaban dando vueltas por el centro de Las Vegas, verdaderamente era una ciudad hermosa, pero se había hecho la idea de que era más interesante, le estaba perdiendo las ganas a seguir con su plan, hasta que delante de ellas hubo una gran revelación.

\- _**¿Qué dices? –**_ Dijo la doctora Brennan, mirando el gran letrero luminoso del final de la calle.

– _**E… ¿Estas segura? –**_ preguntó la artista, más emocionada que preocupada.

\- _**¡Oh Ángela!, siempre quise hacerlo.**_

…

Real, el peligro que tenía Booth en su espalda era real, Jack recordaba esas pequeñas crisis que le daban a su esposa de cuando en ves, pero ver a la su hermana… A su mentora la Doctora B, en plano poco racional y extremadamente sexuado, era por decir lo menos… Extraño.

Habían quedado los cuatro de juntarse en el bar del Hotel, luego ya verían donde ir, o al menos eso pensaban los dos machos que entraban a beber la segunda ronda de copas del día.

\- _**¿Has visto a tu esposa? –**_ Booth negó.

\- _**¿y tú? –**_ El entomólogo también negó, era raro que esas mujeres se aliaran en algo, pues Brennan siempre frenaba a su amiga, pero esta vez era diferente, ¡Dios! Si hasta el aire a su alrededor expelía extravagancia.

\- _**¿Señor Bock? –**_ el agente abrió los ojos de par en par, esa nombre podía significar solo un cosa.

\- _**¿Si? –**_ dijo con miedo, mientras que Jack quedaba confundido ante el nombre que utilizaba su amigo.

– _**La Señorita Roxie dejó esto para usted**_ \- Booth trago en seco, nada bueno se podía esperar de la multiplicidad de personalidades de su esposa.

– _**Es… Es… -**_ Dijo Hodgins y el agente no pudo hacer más que asentir.

Abrió el sobre y leyó… - _**Amigo… Estamos en serios problemas…**_

…

La nota decía expresamente que ambos serían recibidos en la mesa de principal del Caesars Palace, un hermoso casino con decoraciones al estilo del Imperio Romano, por el lado derecho se encaminó hasta el agente una hermosa mujer ataviada en un sugerente vestido negro, llevaba unos zapatos de tacón, un antifaz, un adorno de laureles, enroscado en su crespo cabello castaño rojizo, esta pasó a su costado, mirando de forma altanera y moviendo las caderas de forma elegante.

 _Sigilosa al pasar, Sigilosa al pasar… Esa loba es especial.  
Mírala, caminar, caminar._

 _ **Buenas noches guapo… ¿Es tu primera vez por aquí? –**_ le expresó la misteriosa mujer, mientras que posaba una mano en su hombro y besaba la comisura de labio.

– _**Hu… Hu… ¿Huesos? –**_ dijo el agente el shock, en tanto la mujer bajaba su mano y apretaba una de las nalgas del hombre.

– _**No sé quién es… Pero yo soy Roxie y esta noche seré tu acompañante –**_ Booth intentó razonar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero luego de ver la cara de satisfacción que ponía su esposa luego de discurso que le soltó, decidió seguir su juego, iba a hablarle a Jack, pero este ya era arrastrado de la corbata por el pasillo y sentado en una mesa de apuestas.

– _**Soy un hombre casado señorita –**_ El agente retrocedió y aprovechó de mirar a su acompañante de pies a cabeza.

– _**No tiene por qué enterarse –**_ y con esas simples palabras fue arrastrado a la misma mesa de juego donde Jack, ya comenzaba a apostar.

 _Quién no ha querido a una diosa licántropa  
En el ardor de una noche romántica…_

 _ **Bueno guapo, la aventura comienza aquí –**_ Roxie, tomó de las solapas al agente y dejó caer sentado en una silla de juego, luego dejó una serie de fichas en la mesa, frente a él y dejó un trago doble de wiski al otro lado, mientras que apoyaba sugestivamente sus pechos en la cara del agente.

– _**Desde ahora, lo que pidas te lo daré –**_ le dijo al oído, mientras pasaba la lengua lentamente por su cuello. En la mesa de juego se encontraban dos parejas más, una por supuesto eran Violet (nombre artístico de Ángela) y Jack; y los otros eran Dulce y su novio.

– _**Comenzaré con la apuesta –**_ dijo el entomólogo seguro de su suerte, Booth tomó un trago, ya comenzaban a alborotarse sus hormonas a causa de la cercanía de Roxie.

– _**yo también –**_ dijo tirando un par de fichas de apuesta a la mesa. Las primeras rondas fueron fáciles y sin problemas, Jack había ganado la primera, Booth las siguiente 3 y el novio último, no tenía tanta suerte.

 _ **¿Podrías servirme otro baso? –**_ preguntó el agente distraído.

– _**Lo que ordene –**_ y el tono utilizado no era el más apropiado para su cordura, se debatía entre jugar o simplemente tirarla en la mesa levantarle la falda y … ¡Dios!, no podía hacerle eso en público, aunque sus manos comenzaban a pedirlo a gritos, luego de la quinta partida, la mano de su "acompañante" se había enredado en sus piernas, abriendo su bragueta de forma experta y comenzando a acariciar su miembro delicadamente y a gemir de forma muy disfrazada en su oído.

\- _**¡Roxie! –**_ Gritó exaltado y ya medio fucsia.

 _Mis aullidos son el llamado  
Yo quiero un lobo domesticado_

De la boca de la mujer salió una sonrisa malévola.

– _**si no quieres… Cariñito, me iré a otro lado con mis servicios.**_

 _Por fin he encontrado un remedio infalible que borre del todo la culpa_ …

¡Por el santísimo padre de Jesucristo!, ¿Qué diablos significaba que se iría a otro lado con sus servicios?.

– _**Roxie… ¿Qué quieres decir?... –**_ Tragó en seco a percatarse que se ponía de pie y se arreglaba el vestido.

 _No pienso quedarme a tu lado mirando la tele y oyendo disculpas…_

Ante la mirada atenta de todos en la mesa, la mujer se puso de pie y sacó su antifaz, dejándolo dentro de la copa de Booth y caminando con mirada altanera a otra mesa de juego.

– _**Iré a comer algo… Me dio un poco de hambre…**_

 _La vida me ha dado un hambre voraz y tú apenas me das caramelos…_

Ángela, no pudo disimular la risa que se le escapa ante la actitud de Brennan, y la cara desencajada de su amigo el tigre.

\- _**¿A… A… a qué clase de comida se refiere? –**_ preguntó Jack de forma un poco desatinada.

A pocos pasos de su mesa, la mujer se le acercó a otro hombre, le susurró algo al oído y se sentó a su costado, sonriendo y de vez en cuando mirando directo a los ojos a Booth.

 _Me voy con mis piernas y mi juventud por ahí aunque te maten los celos…_

Fue ahí cuando comenzó la carrera por las mesas, Roxie comenzaba con su rutina, hablaba con un hombre, le susurraba al oído y miraba que tras ella se acercaba Booth, cuando estaba a punto de abordarla, se cambiaba de mesa y comenzaba a aplicar su estrategia una vez más.

 _Una loba en el armario, tiene ganas de salir…  
Deja que se coma el barrio, antes de irte a dormir…_

Pudo alcanzarla en una de las mesas.

– _**Vamos hermosa, sé que esto solo lo haces para sacarme de mis cabales –**_ Roxie en plena euforia del momento a verse atrapada, se tiró a su cuello y se pegó a él, apretando en público su virilidad.

– _**Ya que me has descubierto… Resuelve el acertijo –**_ no dijo más y se alejó… Esta vez buscando una pareja en la pista de baile.

 _Tengo tacones de aguja magnética, para dejar a la manada frenética…_

Una sensual salsa comenzaba a sonar en la pista y Roxie fue abordada, por lo menos, por siete hombres queriendo "bailar con ella", esto comenzaba a sacar a Booth de sus casilla, esa mujer era su esposa y nadie más que él, tenía todo el derecho de mirarla con lujuria y de querer romperle la ropa y hacerle el amor ahí mismo en la pista de baile.

– _**¡Roxie…! -**_ Booth nuevamente levantó la voz, cuando vio que uno de los hombres le daba de comer un pequeño bocado en la boca.

\- _**¡Oh, mis disculpas!... Podrían traerme un trago…**_

 _La luna llena, como fruta… No da consejos, ni los escucha…_

_**Ya lo resolví –**_ dijo acercándose como un felino en celos y ¡dios!, sí que tenía celos.

– _**Te escucho –**_ dijo mientras que lo empujaba fuera de la pista.

– _**Te has acercado solo a hombres sin anillo en la mano –**_ y el grupo de baile de la mujer volvía en pleno con una serie de tragos y ella se daba el lujo de escoger.

– _**haber… ¿a quién tomaré primero?.**_

 _Llevo conmigo un radar especial para localizar solteros…_

Comenzó mirando a cada hombre y luego de forma sugestiva probó cada uno de los tragos, pasando la lengua por sus labios, después de cada copa.

 _Si acaso me meto en aprietos también llevo el número de los bomberos…_

Uno de los presentes se adelantó al resto y la tomó por la cintura.

– _**Dama, creo que soy yo la mejor opción –**_ le dijo, acercando la copa de Martini a los labios de la mujer.

 _Ni tipos muy lindos ni divos ni niños ricos yo sé lo que quiero…_

En un movimiento rápido, donde un mesero pasó por su lado con champaña, Booth tomó una copa y con la otra mano liberó a Roxie de su captor, le dio una vuelta, envolviéndola por el frente de la cintura y dándole a beber de la copa.

– _**El juego se acabó… -**_ dijo despachando a todos sus competidores.

 _Pasarla muy bien y portarme muy mal en los brazos de algún caballero…_

Definitivamente desde el día en que conoció a Temperance Brennan, supo que ella sería su maldita perdición, pero no, el muy cabezota tenía que insistir hasta conseguirla, hasta que hacerle el amor, hasta dejarla embarazada y prácticamente obligarla que vivieran juntos, en lo que él llamaba su mini cueva…

Luego su matrimonio, donde como lo predijo, fue ella quien le solicito la unión conyugal con un trozo de carne ahumada en la mano… Y ahora estaban ahí, él por delante tirando de su mano y buscando un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para que nadie los viera y no porque tuviera pudor que de que los encontraran haciendo el amor, si no que porque se moriría de celos si alguien llegara a ver ese hermoso lunar que tiene el glúteo.

 _Cuando son casi la una la loba en celo saluda a la luna…_

Miró por el final del pasillo y ahí estaban los tan buscados "tocadores", la metió ahí de un tirón… Cerró la puerta tras de sí y al voltearse para arremeter con ella en la muralla, la mujer estaba de rodillas abriéndole el pantalón y dejando expuesto su miembro en toda magnitud.

 _Duda si andar por la calle o entrar en un bar a probar fortuna…_

Booth ahoga un gemido gutural cuando siente las primeras caricias de los labios de Brennan.

– _**Huesos… Me volverás loco –**_ la mujer solo dejó su tarea para corregir.

– _**Soy Roxie… -**_ y luego de ello introdujo el falo de su amante completamente en su boca y comenzó a succionar, las caderas del hombre comenzaron a moverse con fuerza y de forma automática sujeto la cabeza de su acompañante.

– _**Roxie… No aguantaré mucho más –**_ ante esas palabras presionó con más fuerza su boca.

\- _**¡No! –**_ gritó el hombre y retrocedió sobre si…

 _Ya está sentada en su mesa y pone la mira en su próxima presa…_

La tomó de os brazos y la alzó, la dio vuelta contra el lavabo y le empujó sobre este, dejando el trasero de la mujer a la altura perfecta, ella lo miró en el espejo y sonrió, Booth se acercó al oído de la mujer, cargando todo su cuerpo por sobre ella.

– _**Te follaré tan fuerte, que no querrás que nadie más lo haga –**_ le dijo besando su cuello y sujetando el cabello de la mujer.

– _**Llevo esperando tanto esto –**_ El agente levantó el vestido mientras acariciaba con mano libre las piernas de su compañera, al terminar de descubrir la intimidad de Roxie, este se percató que no llevaba ropa interior.

\- _**¡Huesos!.**_

 _Pobre del desprevenido que no se esperaba una de esas…_

La penetró de una sola estocada y ella grito de placer, mientras el ritmo del agente comenzaba a aumentar.

– _**Bock… ¡más duro! –**_ Suplicaba, mientras las manos mágicas de su marido la sostenían, pero también jugaban con su pequeño botón rosado.

\- _**¡Así! –**_ le dijo en tanto la cabalgaba con maestría. El orgasmo no tardó en llegar, ambos con una sonrisa amplia se arreglaron, para salir del baño.

 _ **Te amo Roxie –**_ Le dijo el hombre cuando esta comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo y a recibir los tragos de varios hombres más… Booth lo entendió, este sería una noche de juegos.

 _Deja que se coma el barrio  
Antes de irte a dormir_


	4. Chapter 4

_Día tres – Cosplay_

Aun le dolía medianamente la cabeza, el sol pegaba fuerte en su rostro, era prueba irrefutable que su adorado tormento abrió las ventanas apenas despertó. Como pudo estiró la mano al velador y tomó el móvil, diez de la mañana y el calor en su cama ya no estaba.

Repasó en su memoria las tres veces que poseyó a Roxie, la primera en el baño… La segunda contra la escalera, de una forma muy disimulada y la tercera, en ese mismo lecho, no sabía si le excitaba más que Huesos fuera tan obstinada o los roles que estaban tomando, sonó el teléfono de la habitación y de forma automática el agente respondió.

– _**Booth –**_ una risa nerviosa se escuchó al otro lado.

– _**Parece que la amiga de Violet te dejó mal –**_ maldito hombre bicho, era su amigo, pero a veces simplemente quería que con un poco de insecticida muriera en el acto.

– _**¿Qué diablos quieres?... Te aseguro que no estoy para bromas –**_ dijo ya un poco fastidiado

\- _**¿Me podrías dar una mano?.**_

Una hora más tarde el agente ingresaba a la habitación de Hodgins, este último le había solicitado que fuera lo antes posible, era un asunto de vida o muerte. Tocó un par de veces, pero no hubo respuestas.

– _**Jack voy a pasar.**_

El retrato era digno de una pieza surrealista de Salvador Dalí, Booth se tiró al suelo a risa desmedida y sacó su celular, no habría otra oportunidad como esta.

– _**Maldición Booth, no hagas eso –**_ dijo el entomólogo lo más calmado que pudo y que se lo permitía su actual circunstancia.

– _**Te juro que a veces… Adoro a mi media cuñada –**_ y volvía a reír, ante la mirada atónita de Jack…

Simplemente el ver a hombre esposado a la cama, con el teléfono cerca de su boca, con un maquillaje perfecto en su rostro… Unos labios rojos, pestañas perfectamente encrespadas, con un brassier puesto, bragas femeninas de encaje y el su vientre escrito con labial "eres mío", no era algo que se viera comúnmente.

…

 _ **Vamos Tempe, tu puedes –**_ motivaba Ángela a su amiga, la labor que estaban realizando desde el día de ayer, necesitaba una gran concentración y fuerza física, al principio habían creído que era pan comido, pero con el avanzar de las horas de practica se dieron cuenta de dos grandes cosas, las mujeres que lo inventaban eran estoicas al hacerlo frente a todo y segundo talvez ellas no eran la mejor opción.

– _**Dentro de un par de días ya podrán hacer todo lo que deseen en esta disciplina –**_ dijo la mujer que dirigía los movimientos y que les estaba ayudando. __

…

– _**Ya termina luego tu desayuno y deja de reír –**_ decía un frustrado Jack, si bien le había gustado el juego con su esposa, no pensó jamás que tendría que llamar a Booth, para que este lo soltara de su cautiverio.

– _**Mira las fotos, te veías… Woouu, toda una diva –**_ el hombre gruño.

– _**No estarías tan feliz, si hubiera sido la doctora B la que hiciera lo mismo –**_ su risa fue calmando.

– _**Huesos… Jampas me haría algo así… ¿Cierto Jack? –**_ expresó con preocupación, si bien antes del viaje estaba seguro que ella no haría nada extravagante, ahora no estaba muy seguro.

– _**Si lo quieres creer –**_ era el turno del entomólogo de reír con ganas.

\- _**¿Qué harás por la tarde? –**_ El agente intentó olvidar por unos momentos lo que podría ocurrir con su esposa los próximos días y contesto, con la mejor sonrisa que podía.

– _**Huesos me dijo que sería día de chicas… Así que yo iré a una convención de historietas.**_

Jack no era muy del mundo de los súper héroes, pero si era un amante de los juegos y por ese lado fue que Booth lo convenció de que fueran.

Como buen hombre de acción Booth llevaba en su brazo el escudo del capitán américa, era su ídolo simplemente, su gran modelo a seguir durante los días de niñez y los días en que su padre lo golpeaba, soñaba que él era el hombre invencible que luchaba contra los soviéticos y que siempre ganaba, subía la moral de sus compañeros y sacrificaba todo por su patria y país.

Jack simplemente iba con la mejor disposición o utilizar los nuevos lentes 3D, que se estrenaban en la convención, el mundo de ensueños de muchos, dieron unas vueltas en los stand de ventas, Booth compro algunos suvenir y se hacía el galán con su escudo, metros más allá comenzó a escuchar piropos y silbidos.

\- _**¡Una diosa! –**_ gritó un hombre a poco metros, pero no podía ver mucho más, por la cantidad de gente.

Felinamente con un movimiento de caderas prominentes, se habría paso entre los hombres una mujer con antifaz y de ojos turquesa, pelo castaño que caía en cascada por sus hombros, una sonrisa letal, entablada en un traje látex fucsia, tan apegado al cuerpo, que dejó a más de alguno sin respiración.

– _**Capitán américa… Vengo por ti –**_ y como hubo sucedido los días anteriores, la quijada de Seeley Booth caía al piso. __

– _ **¿I… Iguana? –**_ la mujer se le acercó a paso lento y tomó el escudo del capitán.

– _**Vengo a comprobar sus súper poderes –**_ expresó, dejando caer el escudo al suelo, que sonó tan fuerte que todos los asistentes a la convención se dieron vuelta a mirar el espectáculo. La villana se había colgado del cuello del agente y ahora besaba sus labios, de forma pasional, mientras levantaba una pierna y la curvaba en la cintura de Booth, el cual se derretía o por lo menos su cerebro estaba en ese proceso de disolución.

– _**Pero… Aquí no se puede –**_ dijo el hombre, más por inercia que por convección, de forma intempestiva, la mujer lanzó un golpe lento, que fue fácilmente esquivado por el agente y quien en el momento tomó su muñeca.

– _**A traición –**_ y sin soltar su brazo, rápidamente recogió el escudo, para posarlo en el cuello de su contrincante.

– _**No tan fácil… Señor américa –**_ Iguana aplicó un hábil pisada y un golpe de codo, dejando sin aliento a su contrincante, al liberarse corrió un par de pasos y salto sobre una mesa.

– _**¡Vamos capitán… Tal vez soy mucho para ti! –**_ el hombre quien recién comenzaba a respirar por el golpe en la boca del estómago, la miró directo a los ojos.

– _**No olvides que soy un patriota –**_ La mujer corrió por sobre la mesas con gran habilidad, saltó a un pendón que estaba que estaba sujeto del techo y calló en la puerta.

– _**!Veremos si me atrapas! –**_ y el hombre se abrió paso entre la gente, que aplaudía por el reciente espectáculo.

El hombre con el escudo casi le pisaba los talones a la mujer, pero cada vez que estaba frente a él, alguna treta ocupaba que se le escabullía entre las manos, en la mente volátil de Booth, era realmente una escena de la segunda guerra mundial, donde iba tras el enemigo, deseando someterlo y ganando la ofensiva por fin, aunque en ese caso, sabía que jamás podría ganar definitivamente, ya que su esposa lo había dominado hace mucho tiempo.

Ante la distracción no pudo ubicar donde se metió Iguana.

\- _**¿¡Dónde estás!? –**_ gritó en el salón de juegos ahora y la gente lo miro de forma extraña.

– _**Aquí mi vida –**_ fue envuelto en unos brazos que lo llevaron al suelo de espaldas y rápidamente la mujer estaba a horcajadas sobre él, robándole un beso.

– _**Creo que soy más complicada de lo que crees –**_ una oleada de murmullos se escuchó en el silencio del inmenso espacio, pero él hombre no se quedó atrás y le dio la vuelta, dejándola a ella, entre el suelo y su musculoso cuerpo.

– _**Me subestimas hermosa –**_ y fue cuando sintió una espada en su cuello.

– _**Deja a mi amiga, bombón –**_ el hombre gruñó al sentirse acorralado.

– _**Esto es trampa… ¿Dónde está el súper héroe auxiliar cuando se le necesita? –**_ Dijo, mientras que Xena la princesa guerrera, le apuntaba a Jack, quien para variar estaba atado de pies y manos, y se arrastraba por el suelo gritando auxilio.

– _**¡Con un demonio! –**_ Gritó Booth, mientras el par de mujeres corrían, para salir de la habitación.

\- _**¡Nos veremos de nuevo capitán! –**_ Booth, caminó hasta su amigo, quien era ignorado por todos. Sacó su celular y comenzó con una sesión de fotos.

– _**¡Booth!, no hagas eso y ayúdame –**_ la sonrisa de la cara del hombre no se borraba, esas fotos serian grito y plata al volver a DC.

El día había sido un cumulo de locuras… ver a Brennan de la Iguana, había sido casi una experiencia religiosa, sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón que algo estaba cambiando… O tal vez era él, el que debía cambiar y modificar un poco sus juicios ante algunas cosas. Se metió a la ducha y dejó caer el agua tibia por su cuerpo.

Al salir comenzó a buscar su ropa, pero extrañamente lo único que pudo hallar, eran sus bóxer del capitán américa, esto olía tan bien como Huesos.

– _**Sal de ahí… Ya sé a qué estás jugando –**_ miró por la habitación y se encontró con la cabellera de Brennan suelta por el respaldo del sillón, que le daba la espalda.

– _**Ya no estoy jugando… Es rendirte o perder, querido capitán –**_ al voltear la cabeza, la mujer dejó apreciar a su esposo, que aun llevaba el antifaz de la súper villana y le sonreía de forma enigmática. Él con estoicismo se acercó lentamente y sostuvo la cabeza de la mujer en sus manos, para besar sus carnosos labios.

\- _**Qué dices capitán… ¿Te rindes? –**_ al liberarse del beso, pudo apreciar que el cuerpo de la villana estaba cubierto solo por un pequeñísimo sostén y unos más pequeñas bragas, sus largas piernas lucían una botas de látex morado, con tacones infinitos, Huesos tomó sus manos para besarlas y de un salto, pasó por el brazo del sillón, ya entando a sus espaldas capturo ambos brazos y los cerró en una pequeñas, pero efectivas esposas.

– _**Ahora… El súper capitán América, es solo mío –**_ la sorpresa de Booth, se esfumó rápido y sonrió complacido.

– _**Me rindo… Seré tu prisionero –**_ La mujer jaló de él, dejándolo sentado en suelo y sentándose a horcajadas sobre su abdomen – _**Así me gusta…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Día Cuatro – Cena Erótica_

Jack era un hombre, que a su parecer no era para nada de conservador y era por ese motivo que para asegurar su dignidad, esperó la escondido durante la noche anterior a su esposa y la vio jugar con su traje de Xena, la princesa guerrera, de una o de otra forma supo que lo esperaba, porque blandía su espada de lado a lado y sonreía de una forma que le daba vueltas el estómago.

Así que decidió jugar, el mismo juego que Ángela comenzaba, esperó el momento justo y esta vez el atacó, dejando inmovilizada a su contrincante y haciéndole el amor de forma salvaje en la cama, tan salvaje que la artista prometió no hacer más juegos como el de la noche anterior, si él seguía siendo tan innovador y lujurioso como esa noche.

Sonó el teléfono despertando al entomólogo.

– _**Hombre sexualmente satisfecho, al habla –**_ respondió, sabiendo que de una manera u otra era su colega Booth.

\- _**¿me podrías ayudar? –**_ y no esperó a más, para comenzar a carcajear.

– _**¿No, que no Booth? –**_ el gruñido del agente retumbó en el auricular.

\- _**¡Vale! ¡Vale!... Ya voy.**_

Esta era la oportunidad de Jack para poder vengarse de las fotos del día anterior.

– _**Permiso "amigo" –**_ era extraño, porque el hombre no se encontraba sobre la cama, el científico llegó a pensar que talvez había soñado la vendetta que estaba planeando.

\- _**¿Booth?... –**_ Jack se detuvo en seco y pensó… ¿Qué sería peor, que estar amarrado, maquillado, vestido de mujer y con letras de labial en vientre?, verdaderamente no había nada peor… Bueno, era la doctora B ¿acaso, si había algo peor?, el hombre avanzó por la estancia y miró al sofá.

…

Era el último ejercicio y ya mañana podrían poner en práctica lo aprendido durante los cuatro días de entrenamiento, pero cuando bajaba por última vez, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

– _**Booth –**_ Ángela le puso una mano en el hombro

– _**Tranquila amiga… -**_ si su amiga supiera lo que había hecho con su marido… Le pondría un altar.

– _**Bueno, supongo que estará bien… ¿Qué le puede pasar? –**_ Sonrió

– _**Ese es el pensamiento cariño, ¿te parece si después vamos algún otro modelito?**_ – Brennan asintió, el modelo que habían comprado el primer día había sido todo un éxito.

\- _**¡Me parece Ángela!... Pero son dos los modelos que debo comprar ahora.**_

…

El entomólogo estaba al borde de la asfixia, no para de carcajearse en el piso, lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas de pura y nata felicidad.

– _**¡Doctor Bi!, eres un genio –**_ El súper macho alfa, estaba completamente rojo e intentaba por todos los medios mirar hacia otro lado, mientras su amigo se calmaba de la risa.

\- _**¡Por Dios, puedes dejar de reír ayudarme a salir de aquí! –**_ Booth estaba atado de pies y manos, con un lindo sombrero de recién nacido y una sábana, que hacía las veces de pañal. Jack se acercó a ayudar al hombre, para que se zafara de su hermoso y tierno disfraz, pero cuando se acercaba, tropezó con la orilla de la alfombra y calló en el torso del agente.

\- _**¡Permiso! –**_ dijo una mucama desde la puerta y entró para comenzar el aseo.

 _ **\- ¡Pervertidos! –**_ gritó, ante la cara atónita de ambos varones y alertando al resto de los empleados del hotel, que llegaron a cantidades a ver el lindo espectáculo.

\- _**¡Jack, te mataré!.**_

…

Más tarde ambos hombres estaban sentados en la cafetería del hotel, ni por ventura habían visto a sus mujeres durante el día y por cierto era mejor así, Booth estaba aún que echaba chispas, todo por el jueguito del disfraz y la estupidez de su amigo.

El celular de Jack sonó y pidió disculpas, se retiró de la mesa y se fue a un costado del Bar, para poder hablar con tranquilidad. Mientras Booth simplemente seguía cavilando una forma efectiva de venganza contra Huesos… Ya comenzaba a reír por lo que pensaba llevar a cabo, cuando ahora su teléfono vibró, indicándole un mensaje.

" **Por la sonrisa en tu cara, al parecer has disfrutado de la noche"**

No perdió de vista ningún rincón del salón, aun así no pudo determinar desde donde estaba Huesos, enviando los dichosos textos.

" **Oh, te aseguro que lo disfruté… Pero el disfraz… Estoy pensando en una venganza"**

Expresó el hombre con toda serenidad, mientras comenzaba a aflojar los botones de su camisa, por alguna extraña razón, los mensajes le indicaban que se aproximaba una nueva jugarreta de su esposa.

" **Quisiera que esos botones… Fueran otros botones"**

¡Demonios!, ahora su pequeño amigo se levantaba sin más ni más, solo por el sugestivo mensaje, respiró, mirando a Jack, quien aún se mantenía muy animado en su conversación.

" **Sabes que te puedo complacer…"**

¡Oh, sí!, Brennan lo sabía, su esposo era digno mago… Hacía cada cosa con sus manos… Pero su plan para esa noche debía mantenerse impoluto.

" **Lo sé…"**

¿Qué?, esto debía ser una broma macabra… Le decía que la complacería, pese a que aún estaba mediamente fúrico por lo ocurrido y solo contestaba… lo sé. ¡Carajo!, pegó en la mesa un poco frustrado y cuando estaba a punto de responder, otro mensaje llegó a su móvil.

" **Ese golpe… Me pareció de lo más excitante… Sigue la pista del conejo"**

¿A qué demonios se refería con sigue la pista del conejo?... Tal vez Dios lo castigaría de tanto invocar al de abajo durante esos días… Pero Huesos lo estaba empezando a colmar, solo esperaba sobrevivir lo que quedaba y no terminar muerto… O peor aún divorciado. Otro mensaje entraba.

" **Bien… Si no lo descubres… Bueno, se lo pierde…"**

Comenzó una rápida búsqueda por el lugar, por su mente pasaban miles de posibilidades, ¿a qué maldito conejo blanco se refería su mujer?...

Una pista…

Siguió mirando, hasta que algo llamó su atención, un hombre que estaba de pie al costado de la entrada de la cafetería. Este lo miraba atentamente y miraba a la puerta final del salón, cuando Booth entendió el mensaje, el hombre sonrió y continuó en su labor, sin prestar mayor atención a lo que hacía el agente.

Lentamente Booth se acercó a la puerta, era un cuarto de limpieza más que nada, pero sobre una pequeña mesa hubo algo que le llamó la atención, era una pequeña foto de un conejo, sobre un esmoquin…

\- _**¿y esto? –**_ El móvil vibro.

" **Póntelo…"**

De pronto se sintió paranoico, comenzó a buscar por todos lados, alguna cámara, algún micrófono, algo que le digiera que era una presa de carne jugosa sobre la asadera – _**Siento que me estás vigilando… Y eso no me gusta –**_ dejó escapar, en un lapsus de poca cordura, mientras se comenzaba a cambiar ropa.

" **Si… Es cierto y ese bóxer a cuadros… Me calienta"**

¡Por el mismo cielo!, debía hacer que su mujer fuera un agente activo de FBI, tal vez con ella al mando de la unidad de crímenes, tendrían un mayor número de casos resueltos… Y era posible que su asesinato jamás fuera resuelto. Terminó de cambiar su ropa y salió del pequeño cuarto, el mismo hombre de la entrada se acercó y le apuntó a la salida – _**Gracias –**_ dijo el agente y el hombre simplemente rio de una forma un poco tétrica para su gusto.

" **Hay una limosina esperando en la entrada… Sube y toma un trago"**

Títere era la palabra que mejor definía a su situación actual, primero lo vestía de bebé, luego hacía que se cambiara en un cuarto y un hombre que no había visto en su perra vida le sonreía de forma tenebrosa… ¿Qué faltaba ahora?... ¿acaso lo drogaría?.

A penas tomó el trago en la limusina, entró en un estado de inconciencia que no lo dejó hasta llegar a un claro en el bosque.

Despertó de golpe y sintió risas y música ligera fuera del automóvil. Se preguntó ¿Dónde diablos estaba?, pero nada parecía claro, miró la copa en su mano… ¿De verdad lo había drogado?... Pronto una de las puertas del auto, se abrió y una hermosa mujer le extendió la mano.

– _**Bienvenido a la fiesta del Bosque, Señor Brennan, lo espera su esposa en la mesa principal -**_ ¿¡Que… Que!?, ¿señor Brennan?, ciertamente no se atrevió a preguntar más, solo se dejó dirigir a donde fuera que estuviera la maquiavélica de Huesos.

Era una hermosa decoración, la luz prácticamente inexistente, daba el ambiente perfecto para hacer cualquier cosa en la clandestinidad y a plena vista de todos los asistentes… Las manos de Booth comenzaban a sudar… Miró y al final de la cabecera de una gran mesa estilo Luis XV, se encontró a su mujer, engalanada en un vestido hermosamente transparente, que solo dejaba a la imaginación aquellas partes, que celosamente guardaba solo para él.

\- _**¡Demonios Huesos!... ¿Qué pretendes? –**_ Soltó rápidamente, mientras sentía que su traje comenzaba a ajustar demasiado en esa parte en específico.

– _**Disfrutar… Señor Brennan –**_ le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- _**¿Qué es esto? –**_ Temperance estiró la mano y prontamente llegaron con los platos de la cena y un par de tragos.

– _**Una cena… Muy especial –**_ El agente tragó en seco.

– _**Una cena… Donde pretendo ser el postre… o plato principal… Como desee llamarlo –**_ miró a la mesa y una rica ensalada de rúcula, era la entrada.

Las sillas al ser estilo Luis XV con brazos, hacían que fuera extremadamente cómodo sentarse en ellas, con la espalda pegada al respaldo y levemente inclinado, realmente comenzaba a relajarse, el vino blanco era también un muy buen apoyo y para que decir la visual, ese vestido negro entallado, transparente y con flores que cubrían lo necesario, estaba al alcance del.

– _**Huesos… Me matarás –**_ dijo, cuando ya había terminado su ensalada y la mesera llegaba con un plato de ostras a la parmesana. Sólo ahí se dio cuenta, que su esposa no había probado un solo bocado.

\- _**¿Y tú cena amor? –**_ Ella negó con cara, mientras él comenzaba a tomar los cubiertos

– _**Para esta noche… Yo seré tu cubierto –**_ bajó delicadamente los brazos de su acompañante y tomó una ostra del plato, dirigiéndola a la boca de su marido.

Su cerebro se comenzaba a freír, cuando un poco del jugo de ostras quedó en la comisura de los labios y este fue rápidamente limpiado por la lengua de su compañera.

– _**Servicio completo –**_ dijo antes de volver a su labor de dar de comer… En más de un sentido a su compañero. La pierna de mujer a ratos acariciaba de forma sugestiva el muy bien formado muslo del agente y cada vez que ella se aproximaba con el vino de la copa, tocaba su ya abultado entrepierna.

– _**¿Firme como un soldado, no amor? –**_ expresó, al saberse la responsable del regalito que se cernía ahí abajo.

Miró la copa de vino blanco, necesitaba por sobre todo un trago, para calamar las ganas que tenía de tirarla a la mesa y envestirla hasta que rogara por que se detuviera, realmente sentía que su bragueta iba a estallar en cualquier momento por la presión. Brennan adelantando los deseos del agente, tomó la botella de vino y vació un poco en su pecho.

\- _**¿Sed? –**_ y todos los pensamientos racionales se fueron al carajo, su pantalón se reventó y tiró de ella sobre la mesa, levantó de forma desesperada el largo vestido de gala, mientras que un concierto de vajilla se escuchaba en todo el lugar. Descubrió con salvajismo que no llevaba ropa interior, terminando de cegar su ya nublada racionalidad, posó una de las piernas de Brennan en su hombro y deslizó sus dedos por los hinchados pliegues de su vagina, un gemido destemplado se liberó en la boca de la doctora.

\- _**¡maldición… Estás tan mojada! -**_ y de un solo movimiento entró en ella, haciendo que ambos gimieran al ritmo acelerado de las estocadas que mantenía Booth.

 _ **¡Por la santa biblia! –**_ Gritó una mesera a los pies de la mesa, mientras que ambos ya comenzaban a descender del colosal orgasmo que habían tenido. Seeley se dio cuenta de la mujer parada como un poste tragaba un grito, para no complicar más la situación, ya de por sí compleja…

¿por todos los cielos, que estaría pensando esa mujer?, ¿Qué eran un par de depravados?, ¿exhibicionistas?... Si Cullen se enteraba de aquella obra dramática lo pondría en arresto. Miró a su esposa que por su cara aun no salía de la ensoñación del placer por su contacto directo y expresó cuatro palabras… Cuando una luz comenzó a apuntarlos…

\- _**La cuenta por favor…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Día Seis – Moulin Rouge_

 _ **¡Por todos los cielos Brennan! ¿Qué diablos quiere hacer conmigo? –**_ _entró a la habitación algo ofuscado, lo que había ocurrido en el Bosque no era digno de ella, ni de él, ya no era adolecentes sin control que vivían la vida loca, eran adultos y con profesiones respetables y por cierto muy conocidos en el mundo, el por ser un agente del FBI en dirección de una unidad y por ser el hombre en el cual se basaba el personaje de Andy Lister y ella una respetada y la más famosa antropóloga forense del mundo._

 _-_ _ **¡Booth! –**_ _el grito de Brennan no había tenido una entonación de angustia como el esperaba, el grito más bien fue acompañado por algo que sonó como un látigo al suelo y una voz que iba más con una dominatrix, que con su "delicada esposa"._

 _Se volvió a la puerta, al sentir un escalofrío por su espalda._

– _**La que manda aquí soy yo –**_ _La impecable y ahora implacable doctora Brennan, hacía sonar un látigo de cuero negro en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de su marido._

– _**Será mejor que retrocedas –**_ _dijo lanzando un par de golpes al hombre, quien ahora estaba prácticamente en shock._

 _-_ _ **¿¡Cua… Cua… Cuando te cambiaste!? –**_ _desde las piernas unas hermosas botas negras de látex que poseían un tacón de por lo menos diez centímetros, unas pequeñas braguitas de encaje ajustado, un corsé entallado, que resaltaba su ya gran busto, unos guantes que llegaban hasta la mitad del codo, un maquillaje negro y un cabello hermoso que caía por sus hombros._

– _**Vamos a ver… Esta noche serás mi mascota –**_ _expresó en voz severa, mientras le mostraba un par de esposas a Booth._

 _-_ _ **¡¿Hue… Huesos?! –**_ _tragó en seco al encontrarse arrodillado de pronto, con el zapato de tacón en su pecho._

– _**Soy tu ama… escuchaste bien… -**_ _dijo Brennan besando sus labios y luego atándolo de manos y tomándolo del cabello._

– _**Te cabalgaré como a un potrillo…**_

 _ **¡Temperance! –**_ Despertó agitado sobre la cama, con un almodón en su pecho y respirando agitado… ¿había sido un sueño acaso?... Su esposa no haría algo así… ¿cierto?. Observó a todos lados y al no verla en ningún rincón del cuarto, pudo respirar en paz… Una cosas más y tendrían que llevarlo directo al manicomio junto a Zack.

Una ducha y se calmaría, se encaminó al baño y pudo encontrar un corsé de látex… ¿Qué había pasado la noche anterior realmente?.

…

No sabía si estar molesto, o feliz… Brennan cada día encontraba mejores formas de ponerlo en el cielo y de hacerlo bajar al infierno. Tenía a los empleados del hotel nerviosos, cada vez que ocurría algo extraño, el mostraba su placa de agente o su arma e inventaba algún caso inexistente, con tal de que no los sacaran de ahí.

\- _**¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo Booth? –**_ Jack era un amigo, pero ni se imaginaba que su vida estaba cambiando de esa forma… Tan… Tan… ¿estrambótica?

– _**Es Huesos…**_

…

Una gran cantidad de aplausos resonaron en el salón.

– _**Waaou, por Picasso Brennan… Eso ha sido –**_ la mujer se bajó del escenario y sonrió a su amiga.

– _**Felicidades Temperance, realmente cuando te propones algo… Eres la mejor –**_ la instructora estaba feliz.

– _**Esta noche… -**_ Fueron las últimas palabras antes de ir a la ducha…

Al llegar a la habitación pasado mediodía, Brennan se sorprendió al no encontrar a su marido, se suponía que dormiría una siesta como todos los días, así que le envió un mensaje.

" **Amor… ¿Dónde estás?"**

Booth miró su móvil, debatía entre si volver a la habitación o quedarse de forma indefinida en aquel cuarto de sauna, o por lo menos hasta que Huesos… Volviera a ser la ecuánime de siempre, realmente había disfrutado hacer el amor con ella todos estos días, pero el bochorno público y que aun un par de fotos del vestido de infante anduviera dando vueltas por la web, no le parecía nada de bien.

" **Estoy un poco ocupado, que necesitas"**

El mensaje le pareció frio, pero aun así quiso jugar sus cartas… ¿acaso tenía algo de malo querer pasar tiempo de calidad con su esposo líder de la manada?, realmente la noche anterior había sido todo un cuento, luego de acabar con uno de los mejores espasmos de su vida, sobre una mesa de restorán al aire libre, Booth se había mostrado molesto durante el camino al hotel y luego cuando intentó besarlo, él se había reusado, tirándola a la cama, sosteniendo sus manos y marcando levemente su cuello.

" **Salgamos a caminar… A recorrer la ciudad por la tarde"**

¿Y ahora que se le había ocurrido a su mujer?, sería mejor ir con ella y conversar las cosas, antes de que terminaran arrestados por depravados sexuales.

– _ **Amor –**_ fue recibido en la habitación, por un beso pasional y un tierno a abrazo, donde él terminó tomando a su adorada en los brazos y cargándola hasta el sillón.

\- _**¿Qué pasa Huesos? –**_ fue lo único que logró articular, mientras se sentaba a lo largo en el sofá y la acomodaba a ella sobre su regazo.

– _**Te extrañé –**_ al parecer todo volvía a la normalidad, su mujer no era de demostrar sentimientos muy seguido, pero cuando lo hacía, sus palabras eran las indicadas para calmarlo.

– _**Yo también nena –**_ la mujer bostezó acurrucándose en aquellos fuertes bíceps.

\- _**¡Oh bien, bella durmiente!... Una siesta no nos hará mal.**_

Un montón de besos lo sacaron de sus dulces sueños.

\- _**¿Brenn? –**_ miró a la doctora de frente y esta llevaba puesto un largo impermeable negro (algo así como un abrigo, pero de tela más delgada)

– _**despierta… Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad –**_ Booth levantó las manos en son de paz.

\- _**¡Bien!, dame unos minutos –**_ Ahora qué demonios quería hacer su mujer, ¿acaso violarlo en un callejón? O venderlo al mejor postor en un casino, realmente ya no sabía que esperar.

La noche comenzaba a caer en las Vegas, la ciudad se cubría de luces de neón y avisos publicitarios de toda índole. La pareja caminaba de la mano y sonreía a todo el mundo, cualquier que los viera podría haber jurado que eran la pareja perfecta, una hermosa pareja de recién casados disfrutando de las bondades de la gran ciudad y de sus beneficios.

– _**Booth ¿Qué es eso? –**_ Dijo la antropóloga mirando un local donde las ventanas estaban cubiertas de negro y en la entrada, se encontraba un fornido hombre.

\- _**¡Ah!... Ese es un café Huesos… Un café exótico –**_ una sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de la mujer.

\- _**¿Exótico?... Pero según la Real Academia de la lengua española, exótico es una costumbre que proviene de otro país… Es algo así como ¿árabe? –**_ ciertamente Booth no sabía si reír o llorar por lo academicista que aun con los años sonaba Huesos.

– _**Bien… Solo digamos que ahí bailan –**_ dijo no muy convencido de lo que él mismo quiso decir.

– _**¡Quiero ir! –**_ El agente siguió caminando hasta que logró entender lo que su esposa pedía.

\- _**¿Qué quiere qué? –**_ Articuló de forma errática y temerosa - _**¡No Huesos!... Ese no es lugar para ti –**_ la mujer arrugó el entrecejo y caminó decidida hasta la puerta - _**¡Oh vamos!... Hazme caso –**_ la siguió mientras que ella con una enorme sonrisa pasaba libremente por el lado del guardia y este último lo retenía en la puerta.

– _**Identificación -**_ ¡Por un demonio!, cada vez que a Brennan se le ocurría alguna cosa extraña él mismo tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Luego de un rato y varias identificaciones y por menores de su vida, el guardia lo dejó ingresar al café, dentro del local no había mucha luz y ciertamente la decoración era mucho más elegante que la de los cafés, que en su tiempo de soldado había visitado. Una mujer se le acercó pegando un poco cuerpo, vestía un vestido corto y sugerente.

– _**Lo lamento vengo acompañado –**_ fue todo su discurso y se dispuso a observar a donde se podía haber metido Huesos.

\- _**¿Eres él amante de la mujer que acaba de entrar? –**_ Preguntó la misma muchacha con una sonrisa en la cara.

– _**Esposo –**_ dijo con altanería Booth, mostrando orgulloso el anillo de bodas.

– _**Está bien galán… Creo que tienes reservada esa mesa, juntó a la barra del cabaret –**_ él se dirigió como la chica le había indicado, pero cuando quiso preguntar quién había reservado, nadie estaba cerca, simplemente comenzó a beber en trago que estaba sobre la mesa.

Mientras que Booth bebía tranquilo, un grupo de hombres, bastante bien formados, con distintivos de marinos de rango se ubicaban pocas mesas más allá en la otra de las barras de baile. Las luces se apagaron y una voz en off dijo con todas ganas.

– _**Esta noche… Tendremos un número especial… Con ustedes la dama de Huesos –**_ Booth casi se atragantó con la presentación y la sangre se le heló.

\- _**¡Por la virgen María! -**_ La melodía escogida fue un hermoso tango, tango que habían bailado la última noche de su luna de miel en Buenos aires.

– _**Por una cabeza…**_

La mujer vestía un conjunto hermosamente sugerente, de matices rojos y encaje negro, de un salto se colgó de la barra de pole dance, dejando su cuerpo suspendido a lo largo en la barra durante el primer estribillo. Hasta que comenzó la canción.

 _Por una cabeza de un noble potrillo, que justo en la raya afloja al llegar  
y que al regresar parece decir: No olvides, hermano, vos sabés, no hay que jugar... _

Sus manos se sujetaban a la barra de forma audaz y sus piernas se abrían y cerraban como alas de mariposa, tan tierna y delicada, tan sagas y violenta… Tan malditamente sugestiva. La mandíbula de Booth fue a dar al piso.

 _Por una cabeza, metejón de un día, de aquella coqueta y risueña mujer  
que al jurar sonriendo, el amor que está mintiendo quema en una hoguera todo mi querer. _

Los marineros comenzaban a gritar y a encantarse con lo que estaba viendo, Booth comenzaba a ponerse rojo de la rabia, aunque no podía moverse de su lugar, estaba petrificado.

 _Por una cabeza, todas las locuras su boca que besa borra la tristeza, calma la amargura.  
Por una cabeza, si ella me olvida… Qué importa perderme, mil veces la vida, para que vivir... _

El siguiente estribillo, llevó a la bailarina a la barra que estaba al lado de Booth, se enganchó con las piernas a la parte superior y dejó caer sus brazos hasta el rostro del agente, en medio de la canción, tomó su mentón y lo besó con dulzura. Luego de eso se enderezó y con una mano, dejó caer la tímida falda de vuelos que llevaba atada a las caderas, en frente los ojos de hombre.

 _Cuantos desengaños, por una cabeza, yo juré mil veces no vuelvo a insistir,_

 _Pero si un mirar me hiere al pasar, su boca de fuego, otra vez, quiero besar._

Ahora la mujer bailaba casi en cueros al lado del montón de marineros fornidos… ¿Qué tenían ellos que no tenía él?, esta situación poco a poco le comenzaba a mermar la autoestima al agente, ¿pero que le detenía parar esta locura?... La verdad nada, pero ella había sido libre siempre y los últimos cinco años, desde que estaban juntos, había reprimido sus instintos voraces, no sería el quien cuartara la loca liberta de la doctora… Aun así ¿ellos estaban menos tonificados que él?

 _Basta de carreras, se acabó la timba, un final reñido yo no vuelvo a ver,  
pero si algún pingo llega a ser fija el domingo, yo me juego entero, qué le voy a hacer._

El tango ya terminaba y los marinos se acercaban a la hermosa y talentosa a mujer a regalarle cumplidos y ofrecerle citas… ¡Por Dios!, ningún hombre en su sano juicio dejaría ir a una mujer de esas características, pero él, un poco enojado se subió a las tablas y la tomó por la cintura, mostrando su placa al grupo de hombres.

– _**Lo lamento chicos, pero la dama viene conmigo –**_ bufaron los hombres y aun así alzaron las copas en un brindis por el magnífico espectáculo.

El gerente del local se acercó a hablar con ella.

– _**No te gustaría presentarte más seguido**_ – fue la escasa pregunta del hombre, mientras que Booth tomaba su chaqueta y la ponía en sobre sus hombros.

– _**Por supuesto que no, ella solo baila así, para mí –**_ y salió del local llevándose directo al hotel… Había un par de cosas que tenía que aclarar muy rápido.


	7. Chapter 7

_Día Seis – Piano bajo la luna I_

Las mujeres llegaban al hotel con un par de bolsas y riendo como siempre, la mañana hubo de ser productiva, unas vueltas por las calles principales, las dejaron agotadas y ya deseaban darse un baño y tal vez… Durante la tarde…

\- _**¿Te contaron lo que paso en 407, hace un par de días? –**_ esa habitación era la suya, prestó atención a lo que hablaban los encargados del hotel.

– _**Si… Era un lindo bebe –**_ rio la mujer, con cara de coqueta.

– _**Pero una lástima que estuviera ese hombre colorín sobre el -**_ Brennan abrió los ojos de forma inmensurable.

\- _**¿Ángela, que hacía tu marido sobre el mío? –**_ y amabas se condujeron rápidamente a sus habitaciones respectivas, ni rastro de los ¿machos?, fue un pensamiento fugas de la doctora, cuando vio sobre la mesa una nota, que más allá de molestarla, le dio nuevas ideas para el día que recién comenzaba…

" _ **No me busques… Será mejor no vernos hoy"**_

 _ **B.**_

Más que nota de advertencia, parecía nota de un adolecente molesto con sus padres, por no dejarlo a ir a su primera fiesta. Salió de la habitación, luego de cambiarse, se puso un traje de baño y luego un vestido semi transparente que poco dejaba a la imaginación, pero que ella considero perfecto, para que a Booth se le quitara la maña y posiblemente, para parar el berrinche que se avecinaba cuando lo encontrara. Se unió a Ángela en el pasillo.

– _**No están –**_ dijo la artista y ella afirmo…

\- _**Si alguien no quiere verte… ¿Cuál sería la mejor parte de un hotel para esconderse?**_ – Preguntó de forma despreocupada y con una sonrisa maliciosa en la mirada.

– _**Algo que no se ocupe a esta hora del día –**_ Ángela miró su reloj… Eran poco más de las diez de la mañana.

\- _**¡La piscina de la azotea! –**_ dijeron al compás y ambas caminaron contorneando las caderas… Sería un día excitante.

Como lo habían presupuestado la azotea estaba prácticamente vacía, un hombre en la barra al costado de la piscina preparando unos tragos y dos hombre con gafas y sombreros oscuros, bebiendo algo que ninguna de las dos logro identificar, fue cuando el hombre castaño posó los ojos en ella y no pudo evitar sentir por primera vez en esa semana el peso de la culpa, su idea había sido jugar aquel día y luego de sus clases, volver a liberarlo ella, para seguir jugando, pero nada ocurrió como quería.

– _**Booth –**_ Soltó llegando a él, mientras Ángela arrastraba a su marido lejos de la pareja, el hombre solo se dio vuelta y pidió otro trago, el barman dejó la botella intuyendo que podía explotar un bomba y se retiró.

La antropóloga puso su mano en la espalda del hombre y este se removió en el asiento incómodo.

– _**Seeley –**_ no obtuvo respuesta algo de parte de su marido, solo un gruñido – _**Discúlpame –**_ el hombre respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta.

– _**Escucho –**_ por un momento logró revivir esos años de peleas, esos años en que ambos no podían parar de discutir, cuando un caso no cuadraba con lo que ellos exponían.

– _**Era un juego… No pensé que llamarías a alguien… Para que te liberara y bueno, luego de la cena publica y luego lo del café –**_ el hombre suspiró resignado, Huesos era así, concreta y literal, cuando dijo que no se pasó por la cabeza que le haría algo así… Pues era pura y nata verdad.

\- _**¡Bien me rindo!... Sólo, no me vuelvas a dejar atado y luego te marches… Ahh y nada de volver a bailar en toples frente a otros hombres –**_ y esa era otra de las grandes verdades de su vida, no podía enojarse durante mucho tiempo con ella.

– _**Venga… Vamos a la piscina –**_ y lo arrastró de una mano a la orilla y luego de ello, sacó su vestido por sus hombros y dejó ver un hermoso bañador de dos piezas conjunto verde con negro.

– _**¿Me acompañas? –**_ expresó de forma sugestiva, mientras se lanzaba de piquero al agua. __

Ya que más daba… Era un pervertido y tuvo que ponerse gafas y tapar su linda cabellera para que un montón de degenerados que se le acercaran a pedir autógrafos por la escenita con Jack, no lo reconocieran.

Tranquilamente sacó sus zapatos y polera, luego miró al sol y al panorama que le esperaba en agua, sacó el sombrero y los pantalones.

– _**Esta vez… Yo ganaré –**_ y se lanzó a nadar, llegando a los pocos segundos a lado de su esposa, la tomó por la cintura y beso en medio de sus pechos.

– _**Cuéntame… ¿Qué otras torturas tienes preparadas para mí? –**_ La mujer rio un poco nerviosa y recién ahí se dio por enterada que su marido había estado jugando con ella, que ya sabía de antemano lo que le esperaba en este descabellado e improvisado viaje.

– _**Una al día… -**_ fue todo lo que respondió, mientras deslizaba lo único de tela que poseía el agente.

– _**Huesooos –**_ le dijo en tono serio, pero no se resistió mucho que digamos, pues rápidamente sintió como se envolvían las piernas de su mujer, a sus caderas y dejaba su miembro completamente pegado al sexo de Brennan, comenzó a hablar entre cortado.

– _**¡Por Dios mujer!, dame un respiro por hoy –**_ En la cabeza de Temperance, no cabía el respiro a sus locuras… Pero pensó que sería una muy buena idea, hacerle creer que por hoy… Él había ganado la partida.

– _**Está bien –**_ dijo soltando sus piernas y nadando rápido al extremo y saliendo de la piscina, caminó al hotel.

\- _**Te espero en el restaurant, para una cena y una velada tranquila –**_ Booth sonrió como idiota, cuando vio alejarse a Huesos con algo en la mano… Miró hacía abajo y los ojos se salieron de cuencas y su mandíbula calló al piso.

\- _**¡Huesos, regresa aquí con eso! –**_ Pero ya se había ido… Una vez más le jugaba una broma pesada

\- _**¡mamá!, ¡el hombre no lleva traje de baño! –**_ gritó un niño de unos 10 años, antes de salir corriendo - _**¡Me lleva!.**_

Por gracia divina, no se había topado con su esposa, cuando unos guardias lo escoltaron a su habitación, indicándole en tono serio, que no podía ocurrir un escándalo así nuevamente, o aunque fuera amigo del presidente, se le haría una demanda por exhibicionista y falta a la moral pública. Se cambió de ropa, iría solo a cenar o por lo menos con Ángela y Jack, por Dios mismo, que no quería ver a Huesos en esos instantes, porque no sabía exactamente qué haría.

Bajó por las escaleras, no deseaba ver a nadie y ahí estaba ella, ataviada en un hermoso vestido.

– _**Booth –**_ el hombre gruñó sacando toda la furia contenida.

– _**Ahora no… Estoy que me lleva Temperance –**_ la mujer lo miró.

– _**Booth, te prometo que no haré nada esta vez -**_ con tristeza en el rostro simplemente retrocedió.

– _**No logro creerte… De verdad y por ahora, no quiero nada que venga de ti –**_ Booth, comenzó a caminar y al pasar por su lado, ella intento tomar su mano y la él retiró con brusquedad.

\- _**¡Te dije que no!... Es… Es mejor que vaya, no quiero hacerte daño –**_ siguió su camino, pensando que ella iría tras él… Pero no ocurrió.

Se reunió con los Hodgins y comenzaron a cenar en silencio, él como buen caballero portaba su esmoquin negro, miró a todos lados y no pudo ver a su esposa, miraba tristemente como sus amigos, se daban las manos y reían al comentar algún peinado fuera de serie, o alguna extravagancia, llegó a pensar que talvez había sido muy duro con Brennan, solo después de eso se atrevió a preguntar.

– _**Ángela… –**_ la artista sintió una punzada en su corazón, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

– _**Oh, tigre… Ella dijo que estaría aquí… -**_ La rápida cabeza del agente especial del FBI, comenzó a hacer conexiones, y si talvez le había ocurrido algo, su pecho se oprimió y comenzó a sentir angustia.

– _**Iré por ella… Avísenme cualquier cosa –**_ Dijo levantándose de la mesa.

– _**Tranquilo… Llegará en cualquier momento –**_ Le tranquilizó con la mano y lo instó a sentar.

Las luces comenzaron a descender su intensidad y un hombre apareció en la pista principal.

– _**Esta noche… Tenemos la participación de una hermosa mujer… Reciban a nuestra amiga… La dama de Huesos… -**_ La gente en lugar comenzó a aplaudir y una suave música sonaba en fondo… Una canción en español, una que a Booth le pareció como una daga afilada directo al corazón.

 _No actúes tan extraño,  
Duro como una roca… Si te mostré pedazos de piel  
Que la luz del sol aún no toca…_

Temperance Brennan no se había subido a un escenario, desde que a su compañero de armas le llegó un disparo en el pecho, hace ya varios años, desde aquel día se obligó a no cantar más, a no querer liberar eso tan puro de ella… Pero una locura más… Por el hombre al que amaba… Realmente no le importaba en lo absoluto.

 _Y tantos lunares que ni yo misma conocía…  
Te mostré mi fuerza bruta, mi talón de Alquiles, mi poesía._

 _Que harás solo una historia más,  
Que haré si no te vuelvo a ver  
Oh, oh_

Lo de la escalera fue exagerado, a él mismo le dolió en el alma rechazar la muestra de afecto que la única mujer que realmente había amado le daba… La vio cantar, entendía poco la letra, pero le llegaba al alma… Ella siempre tan correcta, tan cuadrada, tan puramente científica… ¿Qué tenía de malo que por una vez en su vida quisiera ser otra persona?... Pero solo él era el único estúpido en el mundo que no podía ver eso.

 _Si desde el día en que no estás, Vi la noche llegar mucho antes de las seis  
Si desde el día en que no estás, Vi la noche llegar mucho antes de las seis…  
Mucho antes_

Por todos los hueso del cuerpo, esto estaba doliendo mucho, Booth no se inmutaba, no se movía de su asiento, iba a necesitar mucho más para que su amado francotirador volviera confiar en ella… Comenzó recordando mientras que cantaba a todo pulmón, Booth era más que puritano cuando lo conoció, le daba vergüenzas hablar de sexo y de cosas íntimas… Ni mencionar variar un poco el lugar, en donde hacer el amor… Era casi imposible, pero así lo amaba y así quería estar con él, el resto de su vida.

 _No dejes el barco, tanto antes de que zarpemos  
Hacia alguna isla desierta, y después, después veremos…  
Si me ves desarmada, porque lanzas tus misiles, Si ya conoces mis puntos cardinales  
Los más sensibles y sutiles…_

La ultima estrofa la entendió complemente, ¿acaso, Huesos creía que por esta pelea, podrían llegar a separarse?... Unas gotas cayeron por sus ojos y se sintió el peor hombre del mundo… El más maldito de todos, se prometió que jamás la haría sufrir y era precisamente lo que ahora estaba haciendo, con su estúpida forma de comportarse…

\- _**Vamos tigre… -**_ Le dijo Ángela y él se puso de pie y colocó la servilleta sobre la mesa, en un acto más calmado.

 _Que harás la vida lo dirá, que haré si no te vuelvo a ver, Oh, oh_

 _Si desde el día en que no estás, vi la noche llegar mucho antes de las seis  
Si desde el día en que no estás, Vi la noche llegar mucho antes de las seis_

La canción ya terminaba, tenía que alcanzar y levantar en sus brazos y decir frente a todos que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y él era un completo patán

 _Mucho antes de las seis…_

La música terminó, cuando un montón de gente se puso de pie y comenzó a alabar la interpretación.

– _**Gracias… Dama de los Huesos –**_ La mujer salió del escenario y se perdió, Booth no logró dar con ella y se sintió frustrado… Ella aun pensaba que él estaba enajenado, nuevamente el presentador hablaba.

– _**Un mensaje… Al señor de los Huesos… Lo esperan en la sala 4 de conferencias –**_ Sonrió, era para él…

Sabía lo que debía hacer, sabía que las cosas se tenían que arreglar ahí y ahora, pero algo oprimía su pecho, no podía llegar y decir… ¡Huesos, soy un idiota redomado! y besarla y pensar que la cosas estarían bien, así porque sí. Se giró a la Barra y pidió un trago, debía esperar a calmarse y meditar cada paso o volvería a cometer un error y esta vez, talvez el ultimo de su relación.


	8. Chapter 8

_Día Seis – Piano bajo la luna II_

Subió las escalares de dos en dos y abrió la puerta de la estancia, era una habitación más o menos amplia, unas mesas alrededor, donde se ubicaban algunos de los empleados del hotel, algunos que ya lo conocían por sus "aventuras", seguramente estaban sentados descansando.

Unas notas de piano llegaron a sus odios, en la parte trasera de la estancia se ubicaba hermoso piano de cola, vio cuando la mujer sentada en la banqueta del instrumento, bebió una copa de vino tinto y se embarcó en la tarea de tocar una melodía melancólica.

Las primeras notas de la balada le erizaron la piel, su corazón se comprimía, al sentir la soledad que evocaba los acordes, un par de lágrimas recorrieron su rostro. Hasta hoy se dio cuenta que pese a que ya hacía años que habitaba el mismo espacio que su esposa, hubo cosas en su pasado que desconocía… Por ejemplo el piano…

 _Todavía quedan restos de humedad, sus olores llenan ya mi soledad,  
en la cama su silueta se dibuja cual promesa de llenar el breve espacio  
en que no estás... _

La letra era bastante conocida, sin duda la trova era para alguien que se tiene tan lejos y tan cerca, tan suyo y tan de nadie, aquella semana de locuras irremediables le sirvió a la mujer, para darse cuenta que aún quedaba mucho por vivir y saber, y también para saber que todo aquello que deseaba sentir en su piel de ahora en adelante, era al lado de Seeley Booth, su único gran compañero de armas y de vida.

 _Todavía yo no sé si volverá, nadie sabe, al día siguiente, lo que hará.  
Rompe todos mis esquemas, no confiesa ni una pena,  
no me pide nada a cambio de lo que da. _

El agente caminó por el cuarto, se ubicó en una de las mesas y pidió a un hombre que pasaba con copas, que le sirviera una de vino. Ver la silueta de Huesos, tocando el piano le enternecía y le hacía pensar y querer seguir descubriendo lo que aquellos ojos turquesa le decían.

 _Suele ser violento y tierno, no habla de uniones eternas,_

 _Más se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar._

Seguir los movimientos de sus manos sobre las teclas, lo hacían volver a las primeras noches que compartió con esa mujer, hace ya varios años atrás, ¿acaso habían perdido la conexión de aquel entonces?.

Aun su cuerpo sentía la tibieza de esa madrugada, la angustia del corazón de Brennan cuando la envolvió en sus brazos y le susurraba al alma, que era una buena mujer, que Naigel no se dirigía a ella con sus palabras. La calidez al sentirla unida a él, la noche que concibieron el primer milagro de su vida en conjunto.

 _No comparte una reunión, más le gusta la canción  
que comprometa su pensar. _

Se estaba consumiente en la espera, quería decirle a su marido que era lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿y si él, no lograba entender que su vida necesitaba avanzar?, si no lograba si quiera alcanzar a percibir que ella lo amaba por sobre todo y que esos días solo eran una revelación a su estructurada vida, a esa vida que llevó desde la escuela, desde el momento que sus padres le abandonaron. La angustia llenaba su corazón y las lágrimas rebosaron su tolerancia.

Booth, notó el quiebre en su voz y su cuerpo se movió de forma automática y abrazó a su esposa, aquella estrofa que faltaba de la canción, la sabía… La escuchó hace muchos años, cuando Hannah lo había rechazado, solitario por las calles, luego de la noche en que había ahogado a Huesos en su propia miseria.

La noche siguiente, evitándola, se fue a un bar, un extraño bar escondido, donde un hombre cantaba esa canción, al escucharla no pudo evitar llorar… Llorar no por el amor perdido, sino que porque esta última estrofa… Se refería a ella, al amor de su mejor amiga, a ese que había evitado mientras estuvo lejos, a ese que quiso reemplazar, pero que siempre estuvo presente, apoyó su mentón en el hombro y cantó… Cantó a su alma… Una vez más.

 _Todavía no pregunté "¿te quedarás?". Temo mucho a la respuesta de un "jamás".  
TE prefiero compartida, antes que vaciar mi vida,  
no ERES perfecta, más TE acercas a lo que yo… simplemente soñé_ _..._

Al sentir las manos cálidas envueltas en sus hombros, dejó salir un leve sollozo.

\- _**Pensé que no vendrías –**_ y el abrazó se intensifico.

– _**Estaba aún molesto… Aunque debo confesar que la canción fue hermosa –**_ Besó su mejilla. Poco a poco la gente que estaba alrededor fueron saliendo del cuarto, él se sentó a su lado sin soltar la caricia.

 _ **Huesos… ¿Qué pasó estos días? –**_ La mujer dudó si hablar o no, ¿podría Booth entender su necesidad de variar su vida estructurada?.

– _**Sólo quería ser alguien diferente… Por unos días –**_ El pensamiento del hombre vagó en los acontecimientos, era real lo que expresaba su esposa, las variantes, los disfraces y las distintas personalidades que había mostrado esos días…

\- _**Solo… Avísame para la próxima… Haremos locuras juntos –**_ La mujer extendió sus brazos, quería esa noche jugar el todo por el todo.

Se soltó del agarre y se volvió al piano, la mano hábil de su esposo la detuvo y la puso de pie, se giró sobre la banqueta.

– _**Sabes… -**_ Brennan estaba de espalda contra las teclas.

– _**Si Booth –**_ la acomodó entre sus piernas de forma un poco brusca y posó sus manos en las caderas de su compañera, luego rosó con su nariz en vientre plano y levantó la mirada.

– _**Siempre quise ser, Richard Gere en Pretty Woman –**_ y la tomó en sus brazos, subiéndola al piano, huesos soltó una sonrisa tranquila, mientras Booth la acomodaba entre sus piernas y comenzaba a levantar su vestido.

– _**Oh si… Querida, hoy seré el millonario magnate…**_

…

 _ **Buenos días hermosa –**_ El agente acariciaba el rostro de su compañera, una sutil y delicada excitación comenzaba a subir por el vientre de Brennan.

– _**Haces de maravilla el papel del millonario excéntrico –**_ Booth, comenzó a besar el cuello descubierto y a dar leves roses con su lengua.

– _**Y tu… De la mujer sumisa… También… -**_ el hombre se acomodó rápidamente entre las piernas de su esposa y esta sintió como su miembro comenzaba a endurecerse contra su intimidad.

– _**Ni sueñes que siempre será así –**_ dijo Brennan ya con la voz entrecortada.

– _**¡o!, lo sé, pero por ahora… Disfrute de serlo –**_ Las manos de Huesos intentaron acariciar el cabello de su compañero, pero este en un movimiento rápido las atrapó y con sus piernas se acomodó para emprender la exquisita labor de volverse uno. Gemidos ahogados por besos fueron el compás de ese baile único, que protagonizaban el par de locos. Al sentir que su orgasmo estaba cerca, Booth, dejó la boca de su amaba y se concentró en el cuello, ese delicioso lugar y quiso jugar con fuego.

…

Ambos sentados en la mesa del restorán del hotel, Booth sonreía de buenas ganas y como nunca Brennan tenía cara de poco amigos.

\- _**¡He doctora B!, bonito pañuelo –**_ pero Jack retrocedió rápido a ver la mirada cargada de odio, que su quería doctora le daba.

\- _**¿Qué cosa haz hecho tigre? –**_ Ángela miró con curiosidad al agente y miró a Brennan.

– _**Nada… -**_ respondió Huesos al ver como Booth abría la boca para decir alguna necedad.

– _**Huesitos, nena… Bebe… –**_ dijo con ternura y sonriendo de forma burlesca a su esposa.

– _**Sabes que no me gusta que digas así –**_ el agente se pudo de pie y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Huesos y deslizó suavemente el pañuelo que tenía en el cuello, ante la pirada petrificada de Jack y la de sorpresa de Ángela.

Luego de unos segundos, Booth y Ángela reían a carcajadas, Jack se cubría con el brazo, no quería ver como Seeley moría asfixiado y Brennan se levantaba de la mesa, intentado de forma desesperada, tapar una enorme mancha roja, que iba desde atrás de lóbulo izquierdo, hasta el comienzo de la clavícula. Un sonoro beso en la mejilla de la mujer la sacó de su estupor.

– _**Venganza completa, nena.**_

…

 _ **¡Vamos amor, era solo una broma! –**_ Por lo menos llevaba una hora fuera del baño de la habitación.

– _**No Booth, fuiste muy lejos –**_ decía Huesos, desde dentro, mirándose en el espejo y pensado en lo morado que estaría su cuello el día de mañana.

\- _**¡Oh Huesos!, no es nada comparado a lo que yo pasé estos últimos días –**_ intentó con un poco de maquillaje, polvos, y decolorantes de piel… Y nada daba resultado.

– _**Eso te lo concedo, aun así… –**_ resignado volvió a sentarse en los pies de la cama.

– _**Haré lo que quieras –**_ dijo como último recurso.

\- _**¿lo que quiera? –**_ luego de esa pregunta se sintió un poco arrepentido de lo que ofrecía, ya había comprobado que Huesos tenía una imaginación que Picasso podía envidiar.

\- _**¡Bien! Acepto –**_ tragó en seco… ¿Qué se le había ocurrido ahora Huesos?.

\- _**¿Qué deseas bebe? –**_ Salió del baño con una sonrisa traviesa…

\- _**Entonces amor mío… Bock –**_ Se le sentó en las piernas y se abrazó de su cuello.

– _**Hoy nos embriagaremos como adolecentes en preparatoria -**_ Ahora era él, el que se miraba al espejo, con la poca cordura que tenía su esposa esa semana… ¿fue tan buena idea darle venia para hacer eso?, se suponía que ser adulto, era dejar de hacer boberías de adolecente, se suponía que llegar a los 39 era sinónimo de estabilidad, cordura y paz… Parece que ese no era la significancia que le daba Huesos.

– _**Por todos los cielos… Que esta noche termine sin novedad…**_ __


End file.
